


The Fall of a Star

by ShatteredTearz



Series: The Origin of Rigel [1]
Category: Warframe
Genre: Abuse, Accidental Self Harm, Blood and Violence, Child Abuse, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Non-Sexual Slavery, Past Child Abuse, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 20:52:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14120583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatteredTearz/pseuds/ShatteredTearz
Summary: Rigel had been one of the Orokins' best. An honored warrior with power and incredible reputation at his fingertips. However, no living Icarus flies forever... The tenno discovers this the hard way, with the reveal of a condition he never knew he had. (Tenno OC Origin Story)





	The Fall of a Star

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this in my G Docs for a long while so like fuck it I'll post it here. I RP him on tumblr at SystemofRigel!

His innocence died screaming. Wailing and writhing. With the void bursting through his grasp into the face of a mighty Sentient. And it stung... My my, did it sting... The violet Volt crumpled quickly, like a fragile hunk of paper, as his operator simultaneously lurched forth with a wail. Icy blue eyes wide with terror and pain. He felt himself wrenched out of his stasis pod by Orokin hands, throat ripped by screams. He only felt, but he could still see through those eyes. He could still watch the Sentient reel with frustration, his fellow tenno scooping up his fallen frame in desperation. 

Another pulse ripped through him, wail following. Around him, he felt the grasps of the caretakers. The hold of bindings and the sting of their equipment. Voices trickled through, but the Void was  _ so loud _ in his ears. Blinking, he found his gaze that of his Equinox. Stowed away on his Orbiter, his ship Cephalon panicking as the warframe jolted forth and fell to the ground. He felt it twitching, curling inwards only to echo his screams as a bolt of Void crackled up the walls. The Cephalon's brief shriek of shock and pain cut out quickly. 

And then he felt the pain too. A slice up his face. How? He still could not see the Orokin, writhing at his bindings. When his gaze opened, he was already tumbling. Another frame, another shriek of the Void ripping through him. Twitching on the ground, his Nezha frame reached out towards what appeared to be a commotion. One of the tenno's open stasis pods. A mass of Orokin and wires. Between them, all he could glimpse was the view of a white haired child, wailing and weeping as blood gushed down the left side of his face. Blind to the sights around him. Blind to unfeeling onlookers as the rest rushed to stabilize him. Another jolt and he watch glimmering yellow blast from his palms and past his shrieking lips. It arced upwards, crackling the clean white floor beneath. One of the orokin frowned with disappointment. 

The Nezha struggled to stand, his gaze flickering between the other two. The Binary and the Quasar. It only took a few steps before he toppled again, reaching desperately for his operator. His tenno.  _ Himself. _

 

\-------------------------------

 

Rigel woke to restraints. Everything was tight. So, so tight. He gave a futile wriggle and whine, head resting back against the unforgiving sheet of metal he was secured against. Something had muffled him… 

The Tenno flicked open those wide, fearful eyes, finding his left covered by some sort of bandage. Muzzled, he found an orokin at his side, glancing down his form with notes in hand. They didn’t respond to his desperation, nor his panic. Even while the Void lingered in his ears, they merely frowned, shaking their head. “I can’t believe  _ he _ would manage to lose himself…” they scoffed, glancing back to their notes. The boy furrowed his brows, trying to glance about the room only to find his head secured in place as well.

“Perhaps it couldn’t be avoided…” The disembodied voice made him jump, heart rate racing at once. The soft footsteps felt like quakes to him as he shuddered. They’d approached on his left side, the bandage obscuring the view but letting him watch a hand lay itself gently on his stomach. Rigel lurched with a muffled yell, that same agony coursing through him. 

A bright yellow flashed briefly, before being sucked away from his sight. Several thick wires attached to somewhere he could turn to see glowed with the light, but slowly began to fade. “No one’s ever the best for long…” A sigh sounded and the hand fell away, footsteps beginning to wander again. “You’ll have those dampeners installed soon, yes? We need him for another mission.” The caretaker before him nodded, briefly regarding the tenno with a slight scowl. Another slew of footsteps sounded, beginning to fade. “Good. Let’s hope they work…”


End file.
